Fuuka Yuzuki
|birthplace = Sapporo, Hokkaidou, Japan |bloodtype = A |height = 154 cm |group = momonaki (2009 - 2012) |studentnumber = |color = |epithet = |occupation = Idol, Actress, Singer |yearsactive = 2006 - 2012 (Stardust Promotion) 2012 - Present (HoriPro) |associatedacts = 3Bjunior (2006 - 2012) Stardust Section 3 (2006 - 2012) |websites = Official HoriPro Profile Official Stardust Profile (archived) Official Ameblo Blog Official Twitter Official Fan Club (Mobile Devices Only) Official Website (archived) |membercolor = }} Fuuka Yuzuki (唯月ふうか) is a singer, talent and actress represented by HoriPro. She originally worked under Stardust Promotion by her real name Momoko Kawakami (川上桃子). She is a former member of 3Bjunior and momonaki under her stage name momoko and momo until her departure in 2012. She has been described as the Ace of Stardust (スターダストのエース) over her singing skills and the name Momoiro Clover Z was thought to be derived from her name. She played as Eponine in the 30th Anniversary production of Les Miserables in 2017. She will also play as Eponine again in Les Miserables in 2019. Details Profile (Stardust) *'Nickname:' momo *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Sapporo, Hokkaidou, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 138 cm (2008) => 146 cm (2009) => 151 cm (2011) *'Hobbies:' Singing, and Collecting Toys *'Special Skills:' Abacus, Dance, Ballet, and Speaking Chinese *'Associated Acts:' 3Bjunior (2006 - 2012), Stardust Section 3 (2006 - 2012) Profile (HoriPro) *'Nickname:' Fuu-chan (ふうちゃん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Sapporo, Hokkaidou, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 154 cm *'Favorite Food:' Sushi, and Plums *'Favorite Phrase:' Don't forget your first resolution (初心忘るべからず), and Be yourself (自分らしく). Member Notes Introduction Line (Japanese Text) -Introduction Line *Information (Rank, Epithet / Nickname Info, Notable Features, Other Information, Early Years, Remarks about Profile Information, Youth Aspiration, Descriptions by Others, etc.) Biography (To be sorted) *Attended ACTORS STUDIO, a school for children aiming for the entertainment industry, in Sapporo. She entered the school during her first year of primary school in 2003. Prior to joining ACTORS STUDIO, she was a student of studio RunTime. *She transferred to Stardust Promotion in 2006, during her fourth year of primary school. She was a member of public entertainment section 3. She was selected to be a member of Section 3's 3Bjunior. *In August 2007, she performed in the musical, Anne of Green Gables (赤毛のアン), in Sapporo. She joined the cast through the general cast audition. *She was the main vocalist in the Hokkaidou-based group, momonaki, which debuted in May 2009. She appeared under the name, momoko. *She appeared during the "LISTEN!" segment of the "Superduper Radio Next Generation" radio program on AIR-G' (FM Hokkaidou). A collaboration was set up to debut songs on the radio program. *She starred in her first solo radio program titled, momoko no Momo ☆ "Blog (momokoのモモ☆"ブロ), on AIR-G' in 2009. The program went through 2 name changes before its end in 2012. *She was a part of the chorus that sung the promotion song for SMILE SAFETY PROJECT, a traffic safety project created by FM Hokkaidou. *Her major debut as a solo performer occured in 2011 with the single, Daisuki Da yo, which featured the ending song for the anime, Moshidora. She appeared under the name, momo. *In May 2012, she passed the cast audition for the musical, Anne of Green Gables (赤毛のアン), once again. She appeared in the Hokkaidou performance of the musical's 2012 tour, which began on August 12, 2012. *She left Stardust Promotion at the end of June 2012. *She returned to ACTORS STUDIO for acting lessons after leaving Stardust Promotion. While there, she was selected for the special unit, mik-an, which consisted of 12 members. The unit appeared in Seicomart commercial titled Sanma Kabayaki Juu (さんま蒲焼重). *She attended the 37th HoriPro Talent Scout Caravan 2012, an annual audition series held by the HoriPro talent agency that was held on August 29. The audition series evaluates a contestant's singing and acting abilities. During the singing portion of the finals of the competition, Fuuka sang YUKI's Wonder Line (ワンダーライン). Fuuka Yuzuki made it to the finals of the competition along with nine other people. While she didn't win the top prize, she won the judges' special prize. Based on the results of the competition, she joined the HoriPro talent agency under a new name, Fuuka Yuzuki. On September 2, 2012, she appeared on the TBS television show, Akko ni Omakase! (アッコにおまかせ!), along with the top prize winner, Mio Yuuki (優希美青 - real name, Rina Kanno (菅野莉奈)). During the self introduction portion of the show, Fuuka Yuzuki announced that she would use the stage name, Fuuka Yuzuki. Although Fuuka's stage name was determined prior to the start of the broadcast, other information, like the name's origins was explained. *In January 2013, she was selected to play the leading role in the musical, Peter Pan (ピーターパン), thus becoming the 9th-generation Peter Pan. *In April 2014, she returned to the radio with the show, Fuuka Yuzuki no Fu Fu Fu no Fu (唯月ふうかのFFFのF), on FM-FUJI. *During the dress rehersal (on August 16, 2016) for the August 17, 2016 performance of Peter Pan in Osaka, Fuuka fell and suffered an orbital blowout fracture in her left eye. She fell due to staff error. The performance of the play was subsequently canceled. She recovered and left the hospital in September 2016. *Name Changes: She joined Stardust under her real name, Momoko Kawakami (川上桃子). She sometimes performed under her first name, momoko. After her major debut was announced, she performed under the nickname, momo. She used the nickname MOMO (桃) for the FM Hokkaidou collaboration project. After joining HoriPro, her name changed to its present form, Fuuka Yuzuki (唯月ふうか). *Her current activities are centered around stage and theatre, with a focus on musicals. Discography See Also: momonaki's Discography Singles with momonaki *Kimi sae Ireba from LOCO MACK (君さえいれば from LOCO MACK) 2009.05.22 *HEY MR. DJ (for super generation) 2009.08.23 *Fallin' Snow 2009.11.18 *Kyoushitsu (教室) 2011.01.19 Singles as momo *Daisuki Da yo (大好きだよ) 2011.04.27 Digital Singles with momonaki *Fallin' Snow (Illumi.ver) 2010.01.20 Singles with Naozumi Masuko, PAPA B, and KTNM *SMILE ~ Naozumi Masuko (増子直純) + PAPA B with KTNM 2009.11.23 (Ringtone) 2010.10.25 (CD) Albums with 3Bjunior *3-B Jr. Petit Album (3-B Jr. ぷちアルバム) 2008.08.30 **Track 1: KISS OF BEACH (with Aoi Gondou, Shiori Tamai, Manami Ikura, and Seira Sakuragi) **Track 2: VOICE (with Aoi Gondou and Shiori Tamai) **Track 7: Rainy Day (with Aoi Gondou) **Track 9: Hitori Janai yo (ひとりじゃないよ) (with Aoi Gondou, Shiori Tamai, Manami Ikura, and Seira Sakuragi) Compilation Albums with many artists *MemorieS ~Bitter Sweet Pineapple~ (MemorieS〜Bitter Sweet Pineapple〜) 2011.08.24 **Track 3: Madras Check no Koibito (マドラス・チェックの恋人) Songs with mik-an *Suki Da yo Friends! (好きだよフレンズ!) 2012 Soundtracks *Garasu no Kamen Gekijou "Onna Kaizoku Bianca" Musical Soundtrack (ガラスの仮面劇場「女海賊ビアンカ」 ミュージカル・サウンドトラック) 2014.05.07 *DEATH NOTE The Musical Live Rokuonban (デスノートTHE MUSICALライブ録音盤) 2015.07.25 Other Works Television :Variety Shows :*Be Ponkikki (Beポンキッキ). BS Fuji. 2010.05.12-2011.04.22 - Wednesday MC :*be Ponkikiizu (beポンキッキーズ). BS Fuji. 2011.04.25-2012.03.30 - be Pon Family (beポン・ファミリー) :*Odoriba (踊RI場). TV Tokyo. 2012.12.09-2013.03.31 - Appeared as a challenger during the street dance certification segment (titled: ストリートダンス検定1級への道), which was supervised by ORIENTAL RADIO's Atsuhiko Nakata (中田敦彦). :*Akko ni Omakase! (アッコにおまかせ!). TBS. 2012.09.02 :*Akko ni Omakase! (アッコにおまかせ!). TBS. 2016.07.10 :*Nonstop! (ノンストップ！). Fuji TV. 2013.06.24 - Reported the Kanto weather forecast :*Waratte Iitomo! (笑っていいとも！). Fuji TV. 2013.07.08 - Promoted the Peter Pan musical :*Kanjani no Shiwake Eight (関ジャニの仕分け∞) - Kon'ya X Day!? Utahime-tachi no Ooichiban SP (今夜Xデー！？歌姫たちの大一番SP). TV Asahi. 2014.05.03 - Sang karaoke against Tomomi Kahara (華原朋美). Lost 92.730 to 94.988 singing the song, Yasashisa de Afureru Youni (やさしさで溢れるように). :*Nippon Zenkoku Go-Jiman Rettou Jimangu (日本全国ご自慢列島 ジマング). Fuji TV. 2014.06.17 :*Kakekomi Doctor! Unmei o Kaeru Kenkoushindan (駆け込みドクター！運命を変える健康診断). TBS. 2013.09.15 :*Kakekomi Doctor! Unmei o Kaeru Kenkoushindan (駆け込みドクター！運命を変える健康診断). TBS. 2014.07.20 :*Tsutaete Pikacchi (伝えてピカッチ). NHK G. 2014.09.20 :*Sunday Big Variety (日曜ビッグバラエティ) - Shouwa Heisei Hit Shouhin Zenbu Misemasu! Part 4 (昭和平成ヒット商品全部見せます！PART4). TV Tokyo. 2015.05.17 :*Sweet Den Of Premiere (プレミアの巣窟). Fuji TV. 2013.04.22 - Promoted the Peter Pan musical :*Sweet Den Of Premiere (プレミアの巣窟). Fuji TV. 2014.04.28 - Promoted the Peter Pan musical :*Sweet Den Of Premiere (プレミアの巣窟). Fuji TV. 2015.06.15 - Promoted the Peter Pan musical :*Sweet Den Of Premiere (プレミアの巣窟). Fuji TV. 2015.07.20 - Promoted the Peter Pan musical :*Sweet Den Of Premiere (プレミアの巣窟). Fuji TV. 2016.06.13 - Promoted the Peter Pan musical :*FNN Speak (FNNスピーク). Fuji TV. 2016.07.20 - Promoted the Peter Pan musical :*TOKYO hi-IMAGINE (東京暇人). Nippon TV. 2017.07.14 - Promoted "DEATH NOTE The Musical" :*TOKYO hi-IMAGINE (東京暇人). Nippon TV. 2017.07.21 - Promoted "DEATH NOTE The Musical" :*Oha Sta (おはスタ). TV Tokyo. 2015.04.06-2016.04.01 - Monday and Wednesday's Female MC :*Oha Sta (おはスタ). TV Tokyo. 2016.04.06-2017.03.28 - Semi-Regular on Tuesdays :*Oha Sta (おはスタ). TV Tokyo. 2017.04.05-2017.09.27 - Regular on Wednesdays :Dramas :*Matori no Onna Kouseiroudoushou Mayaku Torishimari Kan (マトリの女 厚生労働省 麻薬取締官). TV Tokyo. 2014.02.19 - Role: Harune Kamiki (神木春音) :*Shinigami-kun (死神くん) - Seventh Episode. TV Asahi. 2014.06.06 - Role (Main Guest): AMI / Ami Nakano (AMI / 中野亜美), a singer-songwriter :Music Shows :*Onryuumon ~Music Dragon Gate~ (音龍門 〜MUSIC DRAGON GATE〜). Nippon TV. 2013.02.05 - Read the lyrics of ℃-ute's Kono Machi (この街) while the song's PV was playing. :*Minna no Uta (みんなのうた) - Kimi wa Miracle! (きみはミラクル!). NHK. 2015.10-2015.11 - Role: Dolphin Sprite (イルカの妖精), Video-Only :*Shinshun Karaoke★Battle 12 (新春カラオケ★バトル12) - ~Shijousaikyou! Gekokujou Special~ (〜史上最強！下剋上スペシャル〜). TV Tokyo. 2014.01.01 - Appeared as a challenger in the seventh battle against Ikue Sakakibara (榊原郁恵). Fuuka won 91.804 to 89.101 singing Natsu no Ojou-san (夏のお嬢さん), a song by Ikue Sakakibara. For context, Ikue Sakakibara was the Grand Prix (i.e. the winner) of HoriPro's first Talent Scout Caravan in 1976. Ikue was also the 1st-generation Peter Pan. :*Atashi no Ongaku (あたしの音楽) - with Akiko Wada (和田アキ子). Fuji TV NEXT. 2016.07.21 :*Daichi no Megumi Ongakusai ~Nihon Nougyou Shou Kinen Concert~ (大地の恵み音楽祭〜日本農業賞記念コンサート〜). NHK G. 2015.04.04 - Sang Hamabe no Uta (浜辺の歌). :*Daichi no Megumi Ongakusai ~Nihon Nougyou Shou Kinen Concert~ (大地の恵み音楽祭〜日本農業賞記念コンサート〜). NHK G. 2016.04.24 - Sang Shiretoko Ryojou (知床旅情) and Mikan no Hanasaku Oka (みかんの花咲く丘). Also sang Mirai e (未来へ) with Chris Hart (クリス・ハート). :*Daichi no Megumi Ongakusai ~Nihon Nougyou Shou Kinen Concert~ (大地の恵み音楽祭〜日本農業賞記念コンサート〜). NHK G. 2017.04.02 - Sang Mikan no Hanasaku Oka (みかんの花咲く丘). Also sang Mirai e (未来へ) with Chris Hart (クリス・ハート). :Stage Performances :*DEATH NOTE The Musical Kenji Urai x Teppei Koike Hen (デスノート The Musical 浦井健治×小池徹平篇). WOWOW Live. 2015.10.17 :*DEATH NOTE The Musical Hayato Kakizawa x Teppei Koike Hen (デスノート The Musical 柿澤勇人×小池徹平篇). WOWOW Live. 2015.11.07 :TV Commercials :*Seicomart (セイコーマート) - Sanma Kabayaki Juu (さんま蒲焼重). 2012 Film :*Match Shoujo (燐寸少女 マッチショウジョ). 2016.05.28 - Role: Yuka Takahashi (高橋由香) :*Suma Kyun ♡ Movie "Sensei ni Koishita Natsu" (スマキュン♡ムービー「先生に恋した夏」). 2016.09.06-29 (8 Part Web Movie) - Role: Fuuka Takanashi (高梨風花) :*Ayame-kun no Nonbiri Nikushoku Nisshi (アヤメくんののんびり肉食日誌). 2017.10.07 - Role: ?Negai? (望) Stage Plays :*Anne of Green Gables TOURS 2012 (赤毛のアン TOURS 2012) 2012.08 Venue: Sapporo Education and Culture Hall (札幌市教育文化会館) :*Peter Pan (ピーター・パン) 2013.07.14-15 Venue: KAAT Kanagawa Arts Theatre (KAAT神奈川芸術劇場) 2013.07.18-28 Venue: Tokyo International Forum Hall C (東京国際フォーラムホールC) Other locations and dates. Lead Role: Peter Pan (ピーター・パン) :*Peter Pan (ピーター・パン) 2014.07.13 (2 Performances) Venue: KAAT Kanagawa Arts Theatre (KAAT神奈川芸術劇場) 2014.07.20-31 Venue: Tokyo International Forum Hall C (東京国際フォーラムホールC) 2014.08.02 Venue: Hiroshima Bunka Gakuen HBG Hall (広島文化学園HBGホール) 2014.08.09 (2 Performances) Venue: Umeda Arts Theater Main Hall (梅田芸術劇場メインホール) 2014.08.16 Venue: Link Station Hall Aomori (リンクステーションホール青森) Lead Role: Peter Pan (ピーター・パン) :*Peter Pan (ピーター・パン) 2015.07.20-30 Venue: Tokyo International Forum Hall C (東京国際フォーラムホールC) 2015.08.02 Venue: Umeda Arts Theater Main Hall (梅田芸術劇場メインホール). Other locations and dates (probably). Lead Role: Peter Pan (ピーター・パン) :*Peter Pan (ピーター・パン) 2016.07.24-2016.08.03 Tokyo International Forum Hall C (東京国際フォーラムホールC) 2016.08.17 (Canceled) Venue: Umeda Arts Theater Main Hall (梅田芸術劇場メインホール) Other locations and dates (probably). Lead Role: Peter Pan (ピーター・パン) :*Suzue Miuchi's Glass Mask Theatre - The Tsukikage Troupe's "Female Pirate Bianca" (美内すずえ×ガラスの仮面 劇場 劇団つきかげ「女海賊ビアンカ」) 2013.11.27-2013.12.01 (7 Performances) Venue: AiiA 2.5 Theater Tokyo - Lead Role: Bianca Castagni (ビアンカ・カスターニ) :*Suzue Miuchi's Glass Mask Theatre - The Tsukikage Troupe's "Female Pirate Bianca" (美内すずえ×ガラスの仮面 劇場 劇団つきかげ「女海賊ビアンカ」) {(Validity Disputed) 2014.04.09-13 (7 Performances) Venue: Kintetsu Art Kan (近鉄アート館)} 2014.04.19-20 (4 Performances) Venue: Morinomiya Piloti Hall (森ノ宮ピロティホール) - Lead Role: Bianca Castagni (ビアンカ・カスターニ) :*Suzue Miuchi's Glass Mask Theatre - The Tsukikage Troupe's "Female Pirate Bianca" (美内すずえ×ガラスの仮面 劇場 劇団つきかげ「女海賊ビアンカ」) 2015.09.09-13 (7 Performances) Venue: AiiA 2.5 Theater Tokyo - Lead Role: Bianca Castagni (ビアンカ・カスターニ) :*Alice in Wonderland (アリス・イン・ワンダーランド) 2014.11.09-30 Venue: Aoyama Theatre (青山劇場) 2014.12.05-07 Venue: Umeda Arts Theater Main Hall (梅田芸術劇場メインホール) 2014.12.19-20 Venue: Chuunichi Theatre (中日劇場) - Role: Chloe (クロエ) :*DEATH NOTE The Musical (デスノート THE MUSICAL) 2015.04.06-29 (30 Performances) Venue: Nissay Theatre (日生劇場) 2015.05.15-17 Venue: Umeda Arts Theater Main Hall (梅田芸術劇場メインホール) 2015.05.23-24 Venue: Aichi Arts Center Large Hall (愛知県芸術劇場大ホール) - Role: Misa Amane (弥海砂) :*DEATH NOTE The Musical (デスノート THE MUSICAL) 2017.06.24-25 Venue: AUBADE HALL (オーバード・ホール) 2017.07.21-23 (4 Performances) Venue: National Taichung Theater Grand Theater (Taiwan) (臺中國家歌劇院 大劇院) 2017.08.19-21 Venue: Umeda Arts Theater Main Hall (梅田芸術劇場メインホール) 2017.09.02-24 (30 Performances) Venue: New National Theatre Tokyo Playhouse (新国立劇場 中劇場) - Role: Misa Amane (弥海砂) :*REPAIR ~ Would you like to repair your life? (REPAIR～アナタの人生、修理(リペア)しませんか？) 2015.12.05-14 Venue: Theatre Creation (シアタークリエ) 2015.12.17-20 Venue: Umeda Arts Theater (梅田芸術劇場) - Role: Miku (ミク) :*Sweeney Todd (スウィーニー・トッド) 2016.04.14-05.08 Venue: Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre Playhouse (東京芸術劇場プレイハウス) 2016.05.13-15 Venue: Theater BRAVA! (シアターBRAVA!) 2016.05.20-22 Venue: Aichi Arts Center Large Hall (愛知県芸術劇場大ホール) - Role: Johanna (ジョアンナ) :*A New Musical Cross Heart (A NEW MUSICAL クロスハート) - 2016.11.11-13 (5 Performances - Live Version) Venue: EX THEATER ROPPONGI 2016.12.09-28 (25 Performances) Venue: Zepp Blue Theater Roppongi (Zeppブルーシアター六本木) 2017.01.06-08 (5 Performances) Venue: Morinomiya Piloti Hall (森ノ宮ピロティホール) - Role: Camille / (カミーユ / 柏木美優) :*Les Misérables (レ・ミゼラブル) 2017.05.21-07.17 (4 Preview Performances and 65? Regular Performances) Venue: Imperial Theatre (帝国劇場) 2017.08.01-26 Venue: HAKATAZA Theater (博多座) 2017.09.02-15 Venue: Umeda Arts Theater (梅田芸術劇場) 2017.09.25-10.16 Venue: Chuunichi Theatre (中日劇場) - Role: Éponine (エポニーヌ) (Shared with two other people) :*Les Misérables (レ・ミゼラブル) 2019.04-2019.05 () Venue: Imperial Theatre (帝国劇場) - Role: Éponine (エポニーヌ) (Shared with two other people) :*Fiddler on the Roof (屋根の上のヴァイオリン弾き) 2017.12.05-29 (32 Performances) Venue: Nissay Theatre (日生劇場) 2018.01.03-08 Venue: Umeda Arts Theater Main Hall (梅田芸術劇場メインホール) 2018.01.13-14 Venue: Shizuoka City Shimizu Culture Hall (静岡市清水文化会館) 2018.01.19-21 Venue: Aichi Arts Center Large Hall (愛知県芸術劇場大ホール) 2018.01.24-28 Venue: HAKATAZA Theater (博多座) 2018.02.10-12 Venue: Westa Kawagoe (ウェスタ川越) - Role: Third Daughter Chava (三女・チャヴァ) :*Lady Maiko (舞妓はレディ) 2018.03.04-20 Venue: HAKATAZA Theater (博多座) - Lead Role: Haruko Saigou (西郷春子) Radio :*momoko no Momo ☆ "Blog (momokoのモモ☆"ブロ). AIR-G'. 2009.07.05-2010.03.28 :*momoko no Momocology (momokoのももころじー). AIR-G'. 2010.04.04-2011.01.16 :*momo no Momocology (momoのももころじー). AIR-G'. 2011.01.23-2012.06.24 :*Superduper Radio Next Generation (Superduper Radio Next Generation『LISTEN!』). AIR-G'. 2008.10-2012.03.30 - Collaboration program with the mobile comic "LISTEN!". Irregular appearances following April 2011's major debut. :*Fuuka Yuzuki no Fu Fu Fu no Fu (唯月ふうかのFFFのF). FM-FUJI. 2014.04.04-2016.09.27 Publications :Books :*Book. Publisher. Date (with Member Name). :... :Magazines :*VOICE Newtype (ボイスニュータイプ). KADOKAWA. 2011.03.09 :*Seiyuu Anime Media (声優アニメディア). Gakken Plus. 2011.03.10 :*Newtype (月刊ニュータイプ). KADOKAWA. 2011.03.10 :*B.L.T.. Tokyo News Service. 2011.03.24 :*BOMB (ボム) December. Gakken Plus. 2013.11.09 :*JAME WEB Magazine (音事協WEBマガジン) vol.020. Japan Association of Music Enterprises. 2014.07 - Front Page Gravure and Interview on Pages 1 to 7 :Comics :"LISTEN!" is a multimedia online comic. The comic is a collaboration between Superduper Radio Next Generation (a FM Hokkaidou radio program), Mono Globe (an Internet content maker), momonaki (an artist), and Manabu Yamamoto (ヤマモトマナブ) (a cartoonist born in Hokkaidou). Originally, the comic was distributed via Comic RAG (コミック・ラグ), a Hokkaidou region free newspaper. Later on, the comic was distributed digitally by comic.jp. :*LISTEN!. 2009.07.14 - Role: Momo Yamada (山田桃) :*LISTEN! 2nd Generation side:MOMO. 2009.07.21 :*... Events :*studio RunTime san Matsuri 2004 (スタジオランタイムさん祭り2004). Venue: Hokkaidou Welfare Pension Hall (北海道厚生年金会館). 2004.05.02 - Performed ZONE's "believe in love" with other members. :*studio RunTime san Matsuri 2005 (スタジオランタイムさん祭り2005). Venue: Hokkaidou Welfare Pension Hall (北海道厚生年金会館). 2005.01.23 - Performed "evening beach" with other members. :*LAWSON presents KENSUKE SAKURA MANKAI DAY. Venue: Sapporo Dome (札幌ドーム). 2009.05.03 - Sang the National Anthem at a baseball game between the Hokkaidou Nippon-Ham Fighters and the Saitama Seibu Lions. Kensuke Tanaka's (田中賢介) entrance song was changed to a momonaki song for the event. :*"29th Sapporo White Illumination" Collaboration Song X'mas SPECIAL MUSIC GIFT (『第29回さっぽろホワイトイルミネーション』コラボレートソング X'mas SPECIAL MUSIC GIFT). Venue: Odori Park (大通公園). 2009 - Sang "Fallin' Snow - X'mas version -" with Mayumi Oohira (大平まゆみ). :*Star☆Fest vol.15 (スタ☆フェス vol.15). Venue: AMLUX (アムラックス). 2010.10.03 - Sang "Hey Mr. DJ", "Over Drive" (a JUDY AND MARY song), and "Fallin' Snow". The Minitia☆Bears also performed at the event. :*Star☆Fest vol.19 (スタ☆フェス vol.19). Venue: AMLUX (アムラックス). 2011.03.06 - The Minitia☆Bears and Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku also performed at the event. :*30th Sapporo White Illumination Collaboration Song (第30回さっぽろホワイトイルミネーション コラボレートソング). Venue: Odori Park (大通公園). 2010 :*61st Sapporo Snow Festival (第61回さっぽろ雪まつり). Venue: Odori Park (大通公園). 11 :*62nd Sapporo Snow Festival Odori 8th Block Snow Festival Grounds "Snow HTB Plaza" (第62回さっぽろ雪まつり 大通8丁目雪まつり会場「雪のHTB広場」). Venue: Odori Park (大通公園). 2011.02 :*Star☆Fest vol.20 (スタ☆フェス vol.20). Venue: TOHO GAKUEN Film Techniques Training College (東放学園映画専門学校). 2011.04.17 - The Minitia☆Bears and Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku also performed at the event. :*momo Major Debut Kinen Event Tour Hajimete no Tabi "Daisuki Da yo"♥"" (momo メジャーデビュー記念 イベントツアー はじめての旅『大好きだよ"♥"』). 2011.04.23-05.22 :*momo First One-man Live Tour "momo 100% ~Gyugyutto Noushuku♥~" (momoファーストワンマンライブツアー『momo 100％〜ぎゅぎゅっと濃縮♥〜』). 2011.08.28 (Tokyo Performance) Venue: Harajuku ASTRO HALL (原宿アストロホール). 2011.09.04 (Sapporo Performance) Venue: Sapporo cube garden (札幌cube garden). :*momo Fest vol.1 ~Star☆Fest Bangai hen~ (momoフェスvol.1〜スタ☆フェス番外編〜). Venue: Shibuya O-WEST. 2011.10.23 - The Minitia☆Bears and Creamytation Z also performed at the event. Music Videos :*Artist (Japanese Text) - Song Name (Japanese Text). YYYY Watch on Youtube :... Photo Gallery Momoko Kawakami Profile 2008.png|Stardust Promotion - 2008 Momoko_Stardust_2009.png|Stardust Promotion - 2009 Momoko Kawakami Profile 2009-2.png|Stardust Promotion - 2009 Momoko Kawakami Profile 2009-3.png|Stardust Promotion - 2009 Momoko Kawakami Profile 2010.png|Stardust Promotion - 2010 Momoko_Stardust_2011.png|Stardust Promotion - 2011 Momoko_Daisuki_Promo.png|Daisuki Da yo - 2011 Momoko_Profile.png|Profile - 2013? Momoko_Peterpan_Promo.png|Peterpan Musical - 2013 Fuuka Yuzuki Profile 2014-1.png|HoriPro - 2014 Fuuka Yuzuki Profile 2014-2.png|HoriPro - 2014 Fuuka Yuzuki Profile 2014-3.png|HoriPro - 2014 Fuuka Yuzuki Profile 2015-1.png|HoriPro - 2015 Fuuka Yuzuki Profile 2015-2.png|HoriPro - 2015 Fuuka Yuzuki Profile 2016.png|HoriPro - 2016 yuzuki_new.jpg|Fuuka Yuzuki as Eponine in Les Miserables - 2017 Fuuka Yuzuki Profile 2018.png|HoriPro - 2018 Controversy Information Trivia *Fuuka's stage name is from Akiko Wada. *Fuuka aspires to be like Satomi Ishihara (石原さとみ). References External Links *Official Stardust Profile (archived) *Official HoriPro Profile *Official HoriPro Profile (archived) *Official Fan Club (Mobile Devices Only - Accessible with Non-Mobile Devices via User Agent Spoofing) *Official Ameblo Blog *Official Twitter *Official Website (archived) *Japanese Wikipedia Navigation Category:3Bjunior Category:3Bjunior Members Category:Momonaki Category:Momonaki Members